


We've Won

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: It was all a nightmare ~
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	We've Won

**Author's Note:**

> The 'I will not forgive-I will not forget' comes from Youtubes subtitles
> 
> Hastur says that instead of Hell
> 
> It's a NICE touch to me but most definitely a typo

"Hell will never forgive! Hell will never forget!" 'I will never forgive! I will never forget!'

Hastur stared the snake eyed Demon dead in the eyes as he spoke with him in the Bentley, Armageddon starting outside as Adam gained his power in a hailstorm of Hellfire and death upon the I40.

Those HORRIBLE snake eyes!

Those eyes he'd looked into and saw a weakness to be brought into and held close when they met.

Eyes that needed nurturing and love right after his Fall from Heaven! HIS nurturing and love! His arms that brought him in and held him close!

Vile runty SNAKE-

…

But right as Crawley went to say something, he began to vanish and in his place came Ligurs, reaching outwards to awaken him.

Ligur was speaking, moving, but Hastur wasn't aware yet of what he was saying or doing.

Then, came the light nuzzle and lick.

His mind jolted awake at how real that felt! The smell of Ligurs breath, sulfuric, yet bloody! The scent of his mate wrapping around his senses, strong and feral!

And those eyes! 

As he woke up at last and looked into them, he saw them burning just as they had before he died, bright, loving, and ALIVE!

"Lig! Your not dead!"

Ligurs face pulled into that of a bemused confused one and Hastur blurted out what had happened what he THOUGHT had happened only to get, once finished, Ligurs strong arms wrapped around his thin naked form and his deep rumbling voice spoken into his neck, "Pet, it was a dream~ We've won the War~ We're together, safe and sound back in Heaven where we belong~"

Hasturs head lifted, torn ears up, blackened eyes open wide.

"Won?"

"Yes~"

"Th..the War.. We, won.. Armageddon… Adam.. He… Crawley never killed you?"

"Oooh Pet~" Ligur purred and began to groom his mate's cheek.

"Your son sure as Hell did his task and did it splendidly!"

"Adam's...MY son.."

With a noise much like that of a horse, Ligur chuckled and said, "Our Master wasn't going to place his son in the hands of some mortals, Pet~ He kept him with his mum, he kept him with you~"

"You taught him up right and proper and well, haha~" With a flourish of a newly formed wing, Ligur extended it outward and announced proudly, "We're Home at last!"

"I kept...Adam?"

His voice shook and Ligur nodded before touching his nose under his mates chin, voice a lustful purr that got Hastur shivering at the thoughts and hopes it brought with it, "As our Master promised, as he also promised you your own once we won~"

"Your own with whomever it was you wanted to have Spawns with~"

"He kept his promise?"

"It was all a bad dream my Pet~" Ligur assured before nosing behind his mate's ear.

"Now we have our whole eternal lives to live happily ever after, enjoying the fruits of freedom of Heavens Angel's annnnnd-"

…

Hastur felt the shifting of something small inside him and smiled moving over in his sleep to get better comfortable, causing Ligur to grunt sleepily before kissing his temple, arm holding him close once more in this newly done up sleeping position-

"Having all the Hellspawns you desired with me~"

**Author's Note:**

> Now its up to you to say if Hasturs dreaming this dream within a dream
> 
> (By the end is he pregnant with Ligurs spawns in Heaven or is he pregnant with Adam and the War has not yet happened yet?)


End file.
